Three Flavors
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Neo spends some time with her two clones, exploring just what is the same and what is different. PWP by request. Contains catgirl!Neo, futa!Neo, selfcest, footjob. Sequel to Two Scoops.


_**Wow, two request fills in two days? Surprised me too. Reminder to self though, staying up until almost 5am writing porn probably isn't wise. Not that I care, I got it done after all. So yeah, this is a sequel to the Neocest request. Now including a new flavor of Neo. Just basic human female, but under her dark Tournament disguise. Contains futa/GP, catgirl, footjobs, and that should cover it for any warnings. Without further ado, enjoy the smut.**_

* * *

Excessive or erotic interest in oneself and one's physical appearance, the textbook definition of narcissism, and Neo fit it like no one else. She loved her own body, her own look, and herself more than she could anyone else. It was only to her own image, either a mirror or her memories, that she'd ever been able to get off.

At least until recently that is. With her latest theft for Cinder she'd acquired a prototype cloning device, and decided to put it to the test. Its ability to reproduce people was, well less than perfect. Her faunus traits, beautiful feline ears and a tail that had earned her the nickname Neko had been left out. Not only that, but her clone had a rather submissive personality, and more importantly a big-for-their-size penis. Otherwise, they'd been identical right down to their semblance.

Of course, after finding out how much fun it was to have a sexy duplicate of herself she'd tried again. This clone was much more like her, lacking the phallus, though the human-centric programming meant they still lacked her faunus features. Not only that, but they had come out in one of her disguise forms, dark hair, which they kept in pigtails, and bright green eyes. Given their semblance they could change to match the original form, but their default appeared to be that alternate.

This had resulted in two things, one big and one small. First, for ease of identification, the dark haired copy had been dubbed Noir, after the alias she used when in that form. Second, everyone was banned from using the machine for human, or faunus, cloning. That was fine by the trio though. While making more of themselves would have been fun, they found other ways to preoccupy their time. Most of it spent in the room they ended up in now, their bedroom.

Clothes were rarely worn in the bedroom, as they tended to get in the way. So the three of them were on the bed, with the only cloth on them being what held Noir's hair in the twin tails. Soft wet sounds could be heard as Neko and Noir, the original and the second clone, kissed one another. Small moans came from the two of them as they made out, tongues testing and teasing, lips always seeking each other once more.

Resting her head on the pillows and watching this wonderful sight was the first clone, simply called Neo. Her hand clenched and unclenched as she fought to keep from stroking her hard shaft, having orders not to do so. She watched the two beautiful iterations of herself, both more dominant than she was, as they kissed and touched and fondled each other. Neko's tail twitched occasionally, back and forth, the only thing drawing attention away from the two sexy duplicates touching each other, and even that only made things worse.

Eventually she couldn't take it anymore. Figuring that they were too focused on each other to notice what she was doing, she slide one of her hands up, cupping her own breast and massaging it as her other reached down, sliding up and down her shaft as she kept her eyes glued to the two in front of her. Precum came out as she started to stroke, serving as lubrication to only make it feel so much better.

Soon her heart began to race, already having been extremely aroused by the show. Her breath came in short, fast pants, hot and heavy. Her hands moved faster, twisting at the wrists and moving her fingers. She bit back some moans to keep from drawing their attention, lest she be ordered to stop. Her chest moved with each deep breath and her shaft began to twitch in her hand. She was nearly there.

Pulling her shaft back towards her she pinched her own nipple, biting her lip to keep from making a sound as she came. Her hard and slick shaft twitched with each load it shot, at first reaching as far as her chest, then losing some momentum to land on her stomach before her climax passed. She closed her eyes and panted heavily. Given her stamina she could go another round easily, that was something she shared with the original, but she still needed to catch her breath.

That was when she felt it, eyes looking at her. She opened hers back up and saw the other two watching her. She'd been caught. She knew she would be, she just hadn't been able to take it anymore. She'd needed to touch herself. Now though, she had to be prepared for her punishment.

Neko and Noir looked at each other, and both smirked and nodded. Neo didn't have to ask what they meant. Even with slight changes, such as submissiveness or stamina, they were still all the same person, so they could read each other very well.

Both of the more dominant versions turned to face Neo. They sat on the bed and extended their feet out, touching them to her shaft. Neko's feet moved up, caressing the shaft and head while Noir's moved down, playing with her balls. They moved slowly but firmly, enough to keep her stimulated but not enough to push her very far.

Neo reached her hands up, going to play with her breasts, but saw a glare from Neko and stopped, gripping the sheets at her side instead. She tried to steady her breathing, taking long slow breaths as she focused on the feeling of their feet. Dexterous hands, toned muscle, sensual tongues, and beautiful feet. There wasn't a single part of her body, their bodies, that wasn't amazing.

Neko split her toes, like fingers going around the shaft, rubbing up and down as their other foot did the same except focusing around the head where it was the most sensitive. Noir wiggled her toes, teasing and playing with Neo's balls, rolling them over the arches of her feet.

Neo was already feeling her heart rate pick up again. The both of them teasing her at once was difficult to focus through. A bit more pressure from Neko and she felt a bit of precum from the tip, which only made their job easier.

Heavier breathing, sweat breaking out on her body, biting her lip and gripping at the sheets, Neo was definitely starting to come unraveled. There just wasn't enough touch to set her off, only enough to keep her on edge, teasing her, toying with her. She knew it was intentional, they could use their feet as well as they could their hands when it came to getting her off, they just liked watching her squirm.

Then she felt them relent, Noir going a bit faster and Neko using the flat of her foot to touch her shaft more. She bucked her hips on instinct, feeling their warm skin against her. Then Neko pushed a bit, pointing it back just in time for her to reach her peak once more. Spots appeared in her vision as she again shot her load on herself, this time while they kept touching her.

The feet moved away then as she lay back, catching her breath once more. She looked down and saw them come toward her, Neko on her right and Noir on her left. They both leaned in and she felt tongues on her stomach, sliding up to just below her chest, licking up her seed. They rose up and kissed each other, sharing it between them.

With a sight like that Neo certainly wasn't going to be going soft any time soon. They both knew that too, as they moved down her body again, on either side of her shaft. They leaned down, placing their hands on the sides of their chests as they pushed their breasts together, surrounding her shaft with the soft, warm feeling of their chests.

Exquisite, wonderful, spectacular, none of those words ran through Neo's head, as her brain had lost its vocabulary. There was only the feeling of their breasts, pressing against her sensitive shaft as they moved up and down in tandem with one another, stroking it in long smooth motions.

After a bit they changed it up, Noir moved down whenever Neko moved up, creating a whole new feeling. Luckily for Neo, she'd just finished twice. It wasn't as easy to make her cum now. She focused on her breathing, doing her best to keep it steady. If she could hold out she'd be rewarded, she knew that. It was simply a matter of how long she could last.

Realizing this wouldn't be enough, Neko gave Noir a look. She nodded her head in Neo's direction, and Noir smiled back. Neko settled between Neo's legs, looking up at her as she kept going, stroking Neo's length between her breasts.

Noir moved up, crawling up next to Neo. She lay down beside her, leaning in and kissing at her neck, nibbling and nipping at it with her teeth. The hitch in Neo's breath gave away that it was already working. She sucked on Neo's pulse point, nibbled up to her jaw and back down to her collarbone. Her hand reached over, cupping and rubbing Neo's breast as she circled her nipple with her index finger.

All of them knew that was enough. They could see the signs and feel it building in her. Noir bit harder on her neck, leaving a mark as she pinched her nipple between two fingers. That finally pushed her over the edge. This time when she came Neko opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue as it shot up. The shots landed on her face and chest, a few on her tongue. Licking her lips Neko leaned down and took the head into her mouth, cleaning it off.

Once she deemed it clean Neko moved away. Deciding to reward Noir for getting Neo to her finish line, Neko looks her in the eyes and waves a hand at the still hard shaft as if offering a seat, which she essentially was.

Noir was happy to take the offer, smiling as she moved down and straddled Neo. She slid her wet slit up and down the length, teasing her and lubricating it a bit as well. She then rose up so Neko could hold it still before she lowered herself down onto the shaft slowly. A look of pleasure spread across her face as she was stretched by her duplicates length.

Not wanting to be left out Neko joined as well on the other side. Facing Noir she straddled Neo's face, lowering her eager pussy down to a set of equally eager lips. She arches her back, laying her faunus ears back and biting her lip as she feels the first lick. She begins to slowly grind her hips down against Neo's tongue while Noir starts to ride her. Leaning in she puts a hand on Noir's shoulder and pulls her in until she can kiss her.

The triangle was made then, one of their favorite positions. Each one being pleasured, all three of them joined together in some manner; a blissful sensation for all of them. Noir kept riding, rolling her hips over Neo's hard shaft, the wet sounds of their movements loud to Neko's faunus hearing.

Neko herself only moved her hips a bit, not wanting to separate herself from the wonderful feeling of her first clone's tongue. Instead she focused on kissing Noir, her tongue pushing into her mouth, dominating the kiss as she always did the other two; she was the original after all. Her hands found Noir's breasts, massaging and groping and pinching, whatever she knew would make her feel better.

Neo did her best not to focus on Noir. Even after having gone three times, the feeling of being ridden by her was easily enough to set her off. Instead she focused on Neko, paying attention to her technique to bring her the most pleasure possible. Not that that did a lot to hold off her arousal.

Seeing no reason to deny herself any pleasure, Neko let herself fully enjoy the feel of her own tongue, or rather an identical copy of it, eat her. Embracing the full pleasure of it meant she was the first to reach that wonderful peak this time. She pressed down with her hips into Neo's tongue, arching her back and curling her tail as she rode out her wave of bliss.

Noir followed shortly after. Picking up the pace she rode hard on Neo's shaft, a perfect fit for her. Her moans matched Neko's as she too pressed down, her body tensing and clenching tight around the shaft buried inside of her.

Not one to be left out Neo didn't hold back either. Feeling Noir cumming on her was enough to set her off, her muscles twitching as her shaft work to pump load after load inside of her doppelganger. She gasped for air as both of the others climbed off of her, after her fourth time that night. Being the only one with a shaft was difficult at times, not that she'd ever complain.

Noir moved to lay her head on the pillow, breathing heavily and smiling wide. She lacked the insane stamina the other two possessed, so even just that once was almost enough to wear her out. However Neko wasn't done just yet.

More accurately, Neo could keep going and Neko was going to let them. Grabbing one of their hands she pulled Neo up into a sitting position. Then she moved to lie back beside Noir, adopting a sexy pose, which wasn't difficult. It wasn't hard to figure out, this time someone else got to be in charge.

Neo smiled in excitement. Sure it hadn't been too long since the machine had been found, but even in that time it was rare that Neko let someone else take over. She may not have had much left in the tank, but she'd take what she could get. Even simple could be great when it was different. She moved to the end of the bed, about a body length away from Noir, and gestured to the space between them.

Neko got the message and moved, getting on her hands and knees between them. She was in the perfect spot to get a taste of Noir's pussy, recently filled with Neo's seed, and behind her Neo had a good position to have at her. She lifted her tail up, out of the way, draping it over Neo's shoulder. She put her hands on Noir's thighs and gave a long slow lick of her pussy.

Neo was definitely ready. As Neko started eating Noir she put her hands on Neko's hips and pushed into her. Sliding in was easy, not only because they fit so well but also because of how slick they both were. She immediately began to thrust, back and forth she went a bit harder each time, listening to Noir's moans as she was eaten and letting out some matching ones of her own.

Leaning forward a bit more she rolled her hips, finding the spot that both of the others loved so much. Muffled moans reached her ears as Neko let her enjoyment be known while still buried between Noir's thighs. She set a solid pace, going long and hard while still not too slow as she took in both the sight and feel.

Noir, still sensitive from having just finished so recently, moaned loudly as she reached her climax. Neko's tongue could work wonders and certainly had as she lay panting on the bed.

Neko knew to stop then, not pushing Noir's stamina too far. She also focused on Neo's shaft filling her so wonderfully. She moaned and arched her back before gripping the sheets tightly and clenching around Neo's shaft as she reached her own fantastic bliss.

Neo managed to hold out a bit longer. Thrusting into Neko to help her ride out her orgasm. She could only take so much though, and soon pushed in as deep as she could go, letting loose one last time inside of Neko. When she finally pulled out she could hardly stay up, almost dizzy from exhaustion.

A very happy Neko crawled up next to Noir, with Neo following behind her. She relaxed against the pillows and closed her eyes. They were all spent, another round not plausible even for them. So instead she found the perfect place, a soft bed between two copies of herself, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of what they could next time.

* * *

 _ **so there you have it, more Neocest smut. Here's hoping I can get more requests done almost this quickly, though I doubt they'll be quite as fast. If you liked it, or see a typo, or just have something to say, feel encouraged to leave a review. Seriously they're helpful. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. Until next time, have a nice day!**_


End file.
